Turquoise Protectors
The Turquoise Protectors are a loyalist, partially Codex Astartes complaint Space Marine Chapter that was founded during the Macharian Crusade, the 25th founding, around 393.M41. They are successors of White Scars but a second legion is also suspected of having a connection with them. The primary reason of this accusation is because of their insatiable lust for knowledge and ability to withstand the corruptions of warp to a state where it can turn even the mightiest marine a madman in hours. That is why they excel at fighting inside Space Hulks and in most corrupted regions. It is almost a certainty that nearly all the minds of these marines are touched by the warp, yet they mastered it enough to suppress the dark whispers that lurk within and wish to taint them. Librarians within their ranks are rare, however, only because such a title is given to those who have a vast amount of knowledge about the warp, not to those who have the ability to use it. It is said that the power of their librarians are grand enough to trick the daemons of chaos. This ability of theirs and the supreme power of their Librarians have drawn the attention of the Inquisition and their almost every move is watched by them. It can be said that one of the most important reasons why the chapter is not excommunicated by the Inquisition, is because of the influence of their greatest ally inside Astra Militarum: The Crescent Elites. Chapter Appearance ... Chapter Colors ... Chapter Badge ... Chapter History ... Founding ... Establishment Of The Akinji ... Chapter Gene-Seed Possible Connection With A Second Legion According to the records of Genetors, they found a fatal flaw in the gene-seed of Turquoise Protectors midway on their creation. Their Progenoid Glands had fallen under the effects of a mutation and, as a result, they were useless. Genetors studied the gene seed of Turquoise Protectors and decided that the chapter would be an important asset to the Imperium of Man. Being unable to eradicate this mutation, however, they decided to disband the chapter anyway. Moments after this decision, several Genetors have appeared with Progenoid Glands of unknown origin. When implanted, these glands successfully adapted themselves to the other organs and replaced their old mutated Progenoid Glands. Accounts vary on how these Genetors have managed to secure these glands, but several reports indicate that these Genetors met with space marines from an unknown chapter who were bearing the symbol of a three-headed beast and acquired these glands from them. Upon searched, archives have revealed that a particular commander has also filed a report, stating a similar encounter, in late M41. stating "The insignia of these marines was a three headed creature, which I did not recognize, but they fought beside me and got vanished before I had a chance to talk to them.". It should also be noted that upon being questioned, these Genetors revealed that these Progenoid Glands belonged to a legion "That once had a similar problem.". Chapter Organization ... Recruitment ... Chapter Beliefs ... Companies Of The Chapter ... 1st Veteran Company ... 2nd Termination Company ... 3rd Company ... 4th Marauder Company ... 5th Company ... 6th Company ... 7th Company ... 8th Airborne Company ... 9th Devastation Company ... 10th Scout Company ... Chapter Home World Elysia Elysia, the homeworld of the famed Elysian Drop Troops regiments of the Imperial Guard and Turquoise Protectors chapter, is a verdant Imperial Civilized World in the Segmentum Solar, some 30 light years away from the Hive World of Armageddon. The Elysia System and the surrounding space are notorious havens for pirates, as Elysia lays on a major trade route. Turquoise Protectors acquired this planet as their homeworld after they have discovered that the planetary governor had been corrupted by Slaneesh and actually helped the pirates that raided supply drops and merchandise, an action which made the governor fill his coffers with money. ... Because of this ever-present threat, the Elysian Planetary Defense Force (PDF) gained intensive experience in ship-to-ship combat, a type of warfare which Turquoise Protectors also excel at. As a result, former members of the Elysian Planetary Defense Force are a common sight in their ranks. Culture Turquoise Protectors believe that discipline is the essence of victory. That puts them against particularly the followers of Slaneesh, chaos god of pleasures. Combat Doctrine ... Notable Campaigns ... Chapter Fleet ... Recruitment & Training ... Chapter Relics ... Notable Turquoise Protectors *Lord Protector Kür-shad: Quotes By Them About Them Feel free to add your own! Gallery SpaceMarineCaptain.png|A Protector-Captain of the 1st veteran company. SpaceMarineVeteran.png|A veteran marine of the 1st veteran company. SpaceMarineTerminator.png|A Protector-Terminator of the 2nd "Termination" company. SpaceMarineTactical.png|A tactical marine, or a brother-protector among Turquoise Protectors. SpaceMarineAkinjiSoldiers.png|A notorious Akinji marine of the 4th "Marauder" company. SpaceMarineAssault.png|An assault marine of the 8th "Airborne" company. SpaceMarineDevastator.png|A devastator marine of the 9th "Devastation" company. SpaceMarineScout.png|A scout marine of the 10th scout company. Trivia ...